


This Dress

by RobinPlaysTrumpet15



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Yuri wears a dress, gender questioning, this is what happens when I want to see Yurio in a dress at four o'clock in the morning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 10:38:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9487523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinPlaysTrumpet15/pseuds/RobinPlaysTrumpet15
Summary: Yuuri supposed he should have seen this coming, even if Victor didn't.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm honestly not sure where this came from. I just really wanted to see Yurio in a dress because I think he would look adorable and stunning so... here we are.

Yuuri supposed that it was something he should have seen coming. In all honesty, it didn’t even shock him, though it had taken Victor quite by surprise. There had been plenty of signs leading up to this, now that he thought back on it. Hindsight is 20/20 they say.

At first, Yuuri and some of the others had assumed that Yuri was just late. They didn’t see him anywhere, which was strange. The blonde was not known for his outgoing, extrovert personality after all, but he was the gold medalist. He should have been there already. On that note, Chris had pointed out that there was a strange girl sitting in the corner. No one had seen her before, and at first everyone just lamented about how much she resembled their missing competitor.

It was only after Otabek had gone and sat down next to her and talked to her did Yuuri realize something. The blonde girl in the corner… was Yuri Pisetsky.

His brown eyes widened slightly before he turned to Victor to say something about it. The older man promptly choked on his drink. Yuuri patted his back firmly for a second, laughing a little at his fiance’s reaction.

“Victor, you alright?” Chris asked, coming over.

“He’s fine. I just told him who the girl in the corner is.” Yuuri said. Chris lifted an eyebrow at him, waiting patiently for the explanation. “It’s Yuri.”

It took Chris a moment to process the words. After a second, he glanced over to the corner where Yuri sat, leaned back in his chair. His arms were crossed in front of him like he wanted to be anywhere but right there. The grin on his face told a different story though. His green eyes stayed locked on them, watching at Victor attempted to regain his composure. Yuuri saw the blonde say something to Otabek, causing the young man to snort into his hand.

“Well well well…” Chris said, a smile forming on his lips. A new song started, something more sensual with an air of sexuality. “I wonder if the little ‘lady’ would care for a dance.”

Yuuri and Victor watched in near horror as the man sauntered over to the teens in the corner. Phichit came back to his seat then, joining them in watching. After a few words and a tomato red blush settling across Yuri’s new scowl, almost the entire room was watching. When Yuri inevitably blew up, he stood, lunging for Chris and nearly taking hold of him. Otabek had the fifteen year old calmed and in his seat after his initial shock.

Chris was laughing, near hysterics. Yuri seemed to have this completely outraged look on his face, which Yuuri, Victor, and Phichit found absolutely hilarious. They laughed until their sides hurt, doubled over the table, trying to ensure they wouldn’t knock over their drinks.

“What are you losers laughing at?” a voice said behind them. Yuuri sat up, attempting to stifle his giggles as he turned. There was Yuri standing behind them. His hair was curled ever so slightly, the part in the blonde locks pulled further over towards the side. There was a line of black eyeliner on his top lid, a thinner one residing on the water line of the bottom one. Yuuri was fairly certain that the teen wasn’t wearing any blush, not that he would have needed it with the bright red that still resided on the apples of his cheeks. A clear gloss covered Yuri’s lips, light glinting off of the sparkles in it.

After a moment too long of staring, Yuuri smiled at the teen.

“That’s a nice dress,” he said.

Yuri glanced down, arms still crossed over his midsection. The dress itself was short, much shorter than most teenage girl’s parents would allow or at least feel comfortable with. It looked soft and velvety, a floral texture to it. The neckline was modest enough with a one shoulder “strap”. Yuuri wasn’t sure what to call it. It wasn’t a strap, it was more like the hemline. It was bright orange with a short ruffle of fabric on the bottom edge of it, made of the same material as the rest of the dress.

“Thank you.”

“Why are you wearing a dress?” Victor asked. It came out as genuinely curious, and Yuuri wondered if the man had noticed the changes that the teen had done to his wardrobe recently. (It was a safe bet that the answer was no.)

“Because I wanted to wear a dress, Nikiforov,” Yuri snapped, little bite actually residing in his tone. “Got a problem with it?”

Victor was silent for a moment, blue eyes looking the blonde up and down, finally settling on his eyes and staying there. He shook his head, a fond smile blooming across his features.

“Not in the slightest.”

Yuri scoffed at him, taking two steps to fall into the seat beside Victor. “Whatever.”

The table was quiet again.

“I know Chris just offered, but would you like to dance, Yurio?” Victor asked casually, turning in his chair.

“Not on your life.” Yuri made a disgusted face, reminding Yuuri of the way a kitten fluffs up when it gets angry. “After last year, I’m never dancing at one of these banquets ever again.”

Phichit and Victor burst into uncontrollable laughter. Yuuri sank a little in his chair, groaning and placing his hands over his face to hide.

They talked about random little things, content to stay there like that for a while. Over time, others joined them at the table. Christ and Otabek came first, the black haired eighteen year old placing himself on Yuri’s right to keep the younger teen and Chris away from each other. Mickey and Sala joined them soon too, even JJ coming over.

Very little was said about Yuri’s choice of clothing aside from when Sala asked where he’d gone to get it. Yuuri was sure that some of the coaches and other guests were talking about it, not all good things for sure. He had to wonder how Yakov had reacted to the idea and couldn’t help but try and keep the strange tension in his stomach at bay. He wanted Yuri to be happy, and honestly, if this made him happy, so be it. He looked stunning anyway. Yuuri couldn’t help but think about how this particular dress could be altered just slightly into a nice skating outfit. He could imagine Yuri doing his quads in this dress, hands raised in the air, maybe a flowier skirt twirling with him.

He had to shake himself from his thoughts, sure that the younger teen would balk at the idea of Yuuri thinking about this stuff. It was just something he thought of off hand. If this was how Yuri wanted or needed to express himself, Yuuri was all for being a helping hand to it, especially since it might end up being one of the more dangerous pursuits the teen could take on. This could end badly for him, and that scared Yuuri. Ever since the incident of Victor kissing him on national television and later being attacked because of it, Yuuri has found himself on edge about the whole thing. He loved Victor like no other, and that wasn’t the problem. The problem was what people might do to them for it. He didn’t want to see that happen to Yuri.

It was late by the time Yuuri and Victor decided it was time to call it a night and head back to the hotel. They gathered their coats and said their goodbyes, having said most of them already as Phichit, Sala, Yuri, and Otabek had already left. They made their way out of the banquet hall and out into the cold night air. Victor had called for a cab before they left the building, the car pulling up in front of them within minutes. The ride back to the hotel was comfortably quiet, Yuuri fighting to keep himself awake. He was just glad that he was absolutely certain that a. He would remember this in the morning, b. He had not pole danced with Chris, and c. He had not gotten so stupidly drunk he grinded on someone and asked them to be his coach.

Back at the hotel, the two got ready for bed, most of the floor quiet since the other skaters were out at the banquet or running around elsewhere. (Yuuri had been half sure he’d seen Otabek chasing Yuri and Phichit downstairs.)

Yuuri let himself fall into bed, more comfortable in his t-shirt and pajama pants. Victor crawled onto the bed beside him, settling protectively against his side. The younger breathed a sigh of contentment, rolling onto his side and snuggling further into Victor’s warmth.

“You seemed to lose yourself in thought tonight,” Victor said, the words slurred by a yawn. “Something on your mind?”

“Mmm,” Yuuri hummed back noncommittally. “Just thinking is all.”

“About Yurio?”

“Yeah,” Yuuri agreed.

They laid in silence. Yuuri would have thought Victor had fallen asleep if he hadn’t known better. He’d slept with Victor enough to know when the man is and is not sleeping.

“Victor…”

“Hm?”

“Are you worried?”

“Mm?”

Yuuri sighed and pulled out of Victor’s embrace. He leaned up on his elbows to look Victor in the eye, the dark of the room obscuring the man’s features.

“Yurio. Are you worried about him?” Yuuri asked. His eyebrows pulled together, creasing in the middle.

“Not really, why?”

“Well… Nevermind,” Yuuri mumbled, settling back down on the bed.

“Yuuri, what is it?”

“Forget it, Victor. It’s nothing.”

Victor sighed, bringing his arms back up to wrap around Yuuri’s back. He rested his chin on the top of the younger man’s head, nuzzling at soft black hair. Yuuri sucked in a calming breath, breathing in the lingering scent of Victor’s cologne. The scent wasn’t Yuuri’s favorite, but it was smell he associated with Victor, and that made him rather fond of it even if there were things he thought definitely smelled better.

“He’ll be fine, babe,” Victor said, a calming note to his tone. “I promise.”

“I don’t know about that,” Yuuri admitted.

“I know. But we’re here for him,” Victor said.

Yuuri supposed that was true. They couldn’t protect him from the world, and he knew that Yuri knew what kind of hate was out there. The teen spent so much time on social media, he couldn’t possibly not know. He was sure that Yuri knew that he was going to be subject to the hate and judgement of the world. Yuri knew how to handle himself. But that didn’t mean Yuuri was going to worry any less.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Let me know what you think, because I absolutely love to hear from you guys! See ya laterz!


End file.
